girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret x Heroine Phantomirage!
Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! (ひみつ×戦士 ファントミラージュ!) is the 3rd instalment in the Girls x Heroine series. The themes of this season is trump cards, secrets and justice. Production Like the previous seasons, Takara Tomy and OLM with the assistance of Shogakugan and EXPG created another season in the franchise. Instead of a private audition, the three main girls were cast using the LDH The Girls Audition program. Minami Hishida, Kira Yamaguchi and Toa Harada who were part of the Actress category. After winning, Miike Takashi promised them they'll gain lead roles in his work. In February 26, 2019 Phantomirage and the main cast were announced. Also creating an idol group Mirage2 to provide the themes, a new 8 member group, Girls2 was also formed which is a combination of all three seasons. With Yuzuha (from Miracle2), Momoka, Misaki, Youka and Kurea (from Magical2) and then finally the three Mirage2 members. On November 17, 2019 it was announced at Phantomirage's first Live Viewing event that they will continue airing Phantomirage after it's expected end in April. As well as this, they announced the first movie of the franchise Phantomirage Movie Version ~We've Become a Movie~. Story Phantomirage Episode List Secret x Heroine Phantomirage are phantom thieves of justice. The Reverse Police will get people who have bad hearts. Those with the bad hearts will return to peace! With greatly flourishing sparkles, they have become popular on the internet, but their identities is an absolute secret! Are they able to protect the world’s peace? Characters Phantomirage * Kokomi Sakurai (桜衣ココミ; Sakurai Kokomi): A bright and energetic first year middle schooler. She loves to see people smile. Her alter ego is "Phantomi Heart". Her theme color is pink. Played by Minami Hishida. * Saki Asumi (明日海サキ; Asumi Saki): A young girl who is always on top of the trends. Her alter ego is "Phantomi Spade". Her theme color is blue. Played by Kira Yamaguchi. * Yotsuba Shizuki (紫月ヨツバ; Shizuki Yotsuba): A mysterious girl who will do anything to protect her family. Her alter ego is "Phantomi Clover". Her theme color is purple. Played by Toa Harada. * Seira Kureha (紅羽セイラ; Kureha Seira): The fourth Phantomirage to appear, she also is an expert in disguise. Her alter ego is "Phantomi Diamond". Her theme color is red. Played by Ran Ishii. Human World * Kumachi (くまちぃ): A bear-like fairy who is Phandy's assistant. Played by Tsubasa Honda * Phandy (ファンディー; Fandii): A mentor-like figure to the girls who is in charge of taking care of the jewels. Played by Mandy Sekiguchi * Shinichi Sakurai (桜衣慎⼀; Sakurai Shinichi): Kokomi's father who is a patissier. Played by Takumi Saitoh Reverse World * SakaSama (サカサーマ): The boss of the Reverse Police who wants to disrupt the plans made by the Phantomirage. He is a reverse of the previous season's "Akiramestone". * Chief Gyanne (ギャンヌ署長; Gyannu Shochou): Leader of the Reverse Police who wears a half-half outfit. She is portrayed as lazy because she never actually goes out herself. Played by Nicole Ishida * Officer Magyakku (マギャク巡査; Magyakku Junsa): Member of the Reverse Police who wears a kindergarten outfit. Played by Koudai Kuroishi * Detective Abekobe (アベコベ刑事; Abekobe Keiji): Member of the Reverse Police wears a detective-like outfit and is seen as the smarter one. Played by Pee * Chief Summer (サマー署長) is a summer-only leader of the group. Played by Miyuki Oshima Others * Narrator (ナレーター) Voiced by Toshiyuki Toyonaga * Sarai (サライ): Was a doll who can dance created by SakaSama to defeat the Phantomirage before being purified and turned into a real girl. Played by Rina Yamaguchi * Minoru Umeno (梅野実): Shinichi Sakurai's pupil who took charge of the shop while his boss went to the Amazon in search of cacao. Played by Imai Takafumi * Juri Anna (安奈ジュリ): The girl's dance club advisor and the school's health teacher. Played by Miyu Yagyu * Fumiaki Sakagami (坂上文秋): The girls classmate and reporter for the school newspaper. Played by Ryoka Minamide * Kazuha Shizuki (紫月一葉): Yotsuba's mother Played by Seiko Iwaido * Nanoha Shizuki (紫月ナノハ): Yotsuba's little sister Played by Miyu Sasaki Items * Phantomi Wristy (ファントミリスティ; Fantomi Risuti): An item in the shape of a brace that Kokomi, Saki and Yotsuba use to transform. It is also used with Secret Keys. * Phantomi Trick (ファントミトリック; Fantomi Torikku): A rod like item in the shape of a key used for attacks and purification. * Phantomi Dial (ファントミディアル; Fantomi Diaru): An item in the shape of a phone that Seira uses to transform. It has the Secret Keys within it. * Phantomi Time (ファントミタイム; Fantomi Taimu): A power up device which Kokomi uses to transform into Kizuna Style. * Phantomi Final (ファントミフィナール; Fantomi Finaru): A gun shaped item Kokomi uses to purify Ikenaiers. * Phantomi Coffret (ファントミコフレ; Fantomi Kofure): A pouch like item that holds the Phantomi Perfumes and used as a cheer device. * Phantomi Perfume (ファントミパフューム; Fantomi Pafyuumu): Small perfume bottles that holds special traits that boosts your ability at a particular task. Merchandise Click here for more information Phantomirage Merchandise Gallery Click here for the Phantomirage Gallery Trivia * Phantomirage is a mix of "Phantom" and "mirage". * This is the first group where the opening and ending is provided by two different groups. Although, the mirage2 members do sing the opening. * This is the only season where a cast member from all seasons make a cameo. The MagimajoPures cast made a cameo appearance in Episode 7 while Yuzuha made a cameo in Episode 11. * Seira Kureha is the first heroine to be "red". * It is the first season of the Girls x Heroine series to have an extension, it's own movie as well as having two idol groups to provide their opening and ending songs. External Links * Official Phantomirage Website * Official AniTele Website * Official Instagram * Official Twitter * Takara Tomy Toys * Official TV Tokyo Website Category:Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! Category:Series